LA ORDEN
by ghostboo35
Summary: despues de la armonia que sigue? esta historia se basa despues de los incidentes de armonia quebrada un nuevo miembro se une para hacer la diferencia lo podra hacer o se rendira si mas que decir espero que lo disfruten


**ANTES QUE NADA HAGO ESTA HISTORIA COMO FORMA PARA DAR A LA ORDEN COMO PUDO AVER SIDO MEJOR PERO CON OTRA HISTORIA ESTO TOMA TIEMPO DESPUES DE ARMONIA QUEBRADA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE PROLOGO SI LES GUSTA DIGAN PARA SEGUIR**

 **OJO: TENGO EL PERMISO DE FAZEN77 PARA USAR A LA ORDEN PERO NO SERA IGUAL QUE A LA DE SU HISTORIA BUENO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS QUE LES PARECIO QUE LOS DISFRUTEN**

Prologo: la llegada del equilibrio

 **En un mundo humano**

Se estaba celebrando una batalla ganada los soldados celebraban sin más poder unos revolucionaros habían ganado el control de su país derrocando al gobierno estaban a punto de terminar la fiesta cuando…

-Lo siento por arruinar la fiesta pero no podemos dejar que sigan- 4 hombres con armas y armaduras estaban parados frente a los demás soldados y los rebeldes solo reían por más absurdo que se escuchaba –no nos hagan reír ustedes 4 nos detendrán que no ven que es por el un bien mejor- los 4 hombres solo seguían ahí parados y solo dijeron -y es por eso que aremos esto- y desaparecieron haciendo que los rebeldes se pararan abruptamente y preparan sus armas pero en eso en medio del grupo se escuchó un grito –aaaaaahhhhhh- y después disparos los soldados estaban armados con katanas y ametralladoras corrieron frente al os soldados rebeldes y en menos de 10 minutos los rebeldes estaban muertos y solo que quien parecía el comandante y se vio como 4 formas aparecían bañadas en sangre y reaparecieron ya que usaban un camuflaje o sistema de invisibilidad y se pararon frente al comandante y solo le dijeron -termina con esta guerra o acabaremos con todo tus hombres y este patético mundo- el comandante solo se quedó mirando asombrado/asustado y veía como los 4 hombres se retiraban y empezaban a distorsionarse y hasta ya no estar….

 **En un mundo Equestre**

6 ponies ya hacían en el suelo derrotadas en frente de ellas un centauro de gran tamaño mientras reía triunfantemente –JAJAJAJA Y DONDE QUEDO SU MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD- mientras en su mano tenía un cofre con 6 llaves sin girar -ahora dominare equestria con esta poder aún más grande JAJAJA- entre las risas apareció una persona de color negro y pelo blanco tenía una mirada seria caminaba en la batalla y las portadoras ellas se quedaron impresionadas por ver esa persona en especial twilight al ver que aparecer provenía del mundo que ella visito la otra vez y decía ella con asombro pero con preocupación no te acerques ustedes no tiene magia aun nose como llegaste y solo le dijo – oh tranquila princesa lo tengo bajo control- y camino hasta quedar frente al centauro conocido como tirek

-oh al parecer alguien vino a hacer el héroe JAJAJ- solo dijo eso después se propuso a pisarlo con su pata frente a las portadoras las portadoras se quedaron sin palabras luego vieron que detrás de él estaba detrás de él son una mirada seria mientras decía –no soy un héroe pero estas perturbando el equilibrio detén esto o te detendré

-JA como planeas hacerlo tengo toda la magia de este mundo que harás para detenerme-

El solo suspiro y saco un aparato que tenía forma de reloj de bolsillo y de la otra mano saco una gema de color morado en forma de estrella twilght se quedó estupefacta -¡!Eso es mi elemento de armonía¡- el solo sonrio y puso la gema sobre el reloj y la activo transformándose en un caballero de armadura plateada media casi lo mismo que tirek y saco una espada lista para el combate

Tirek empezó a sacar rayos potentes para atacar al caballero el solo las bloqueba con la espada y empezó a acercarse a el tirek estaba sorprendido y siguió dando más poder al rayo pero el caballero solo lo bloqueba hasta que se acercó y levanto la espada clavándosela en el pecho tirek cayo mientras que la magia regresaba a sus respectivos lugares el caballero solo transformo de nuevo en persona mientras que las portadoras solo veian asombradas lo que hizo y fueron adonde estaban con dudas en sus cabezas

-Quien eres- dijo applejack  
-!Como hiciste eso fue…asombroso¡- exclamo rainbow dash  
-g gracias por ayudarnos- susurro flutershy  
-gracias querido- respondió delicadamente rarity  
-hay que hacer una fiesta para celebrar- dijo alegremente pinkie pie

El hombre solo dijo -no tenía tiempo- y se dio media vuelta para irme

-espere- decía twilght

El solo dio vuelta a lo que ella dijo –como tiene un elemento de la armonía si solo hay las que tenemos nosotros el solo respondió –hay cosas que aún no sabes y es mejor que se queden asi- sin más que decir solo levanto un aparato cilindroso y las apunto a las 6 y solo dijo –ustedes no recordaran nada de lo que paso- y presiono el botón que tenía el aparato…..

 **BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR AHORITA SI QUIEREN MAS SOLO DIGAN PARA QUE CONTINUE Y GRADEZCO A FAZEN UNA VEZ MAS POR DEJARME USAR A LA ORDEN PROMETO DAR LO MEJOR EN ESTO YA QUE ES MI PRIMERA VEZ HASTA LA PROXIMA**


End file.
